They Remember, They Want, Then Things Happen
by emmysaysss
Summary: Title says a lot. Finally done! : TIVA.
1. She Remembers

**They Remember, They Want, Then Things Happen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself. "This is a completely original idea that I came up with all by myself." There's a Tony DiNozzo quote for you. But yeah, all characters go to CBS, even though I am a little mad at them for not making a new episode in two or three weeks, but there's new one tomorrow! Anyway. Here's the story.**

She remembers-

She remembers their old partnership, the one that is slowly coming back. Where every day they put their lives on the line for each other. They would flirt and laugh, and they were happy.

She remembers the moment all the good feelings she had ever had for him leave, and replaced by hatred, as soon as she walked in to her old apartment, with him on the floor, gasping for air and Michael next to him, unconscious.

She remembers knocking him to the ground in Israel, not wanting to believe he was telling the truth, although knowing he was. She did not want to admit Michael had used her, she refused.

She remembers talking to Gibbs, telling him to leave her in Israel, for she could not trust Tony anymore. She remembers the events after that, leading to her trapped in a torture camp in North Africa. She remembers every whip, scratch, and burn. She remembers wanting, needing so badly to die. And yet a part of her was still clinging to hope, that her true friend and family would save her. Her NCIS family. She tried to push away that hope, because it would never happen. She remembers hating herself for giving up everything that meant anything to her.

She remembers being dragged to room where she was first brought to. And being caught by surprise when the bag over her head was pulled off, and revealed Tony himself. She sensed McGee behind her. They had come for her, and she did not deserve it. She remembers talking with him, and even though he had been tortured as well, the same sarcastic, smart ass-y Tony she had once known. She would never know what to say to him. She remembers him telling her they had a plan. And then she remembers her capturer being shot in the head himself. She remembers seeing Gibbs after turning a corner, and she saw McGee and DiNozzo's faces thankfully light up, and she was relieved, but also a bit sad, these people did something she would never deserve, and she could never repay them.

She vaguely remembers the applause when walking back into the squad room. She remembers Abby's tight hug, but mostly she remembers Tony's gaze on her. It was a look of relief, wonder, and longing. She couldn't look him in the eye.

She remembers a week later, getting screamed at by Abby, saying she needs to talk to Tony. She remembers talking to Gibbs twice, the second time finally gaining his trust again. She remembers talking to Tony in the bathroom, apologizing for everything, saying she would always trust him from now on. She remembers the light kiss on the cheek she gave him, wishing she had the guts to make it on the lips.

After that she remembers things slowly becoming back to normal, with the jokes and the flirting. And now, she wants.

**A/N: Whattya think? Kinda popped in my head, I thought why not give it a shot. Should I keep going? If I did, next would be He Remembers, and on to She Wants.**


	2. He Remembers

**They Remember, They Want, Then Things Happen**

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Sorry it took a while, I've been busy with school work and such. But this week's episode was amazing! Tony, with giving the lady that doll, and making Ziva tear up, McGee, with helping that kid talk to his mom, and him & Abby kissing each other's cheeks, and then of course both Gibbses (yes, that is correct grammar), making toys and talking from the heart for once. One of the best ones yet. Alright, enough of my babbling nonsense about sweetness, let's get on with the story. (:**

He Remembers-

He remembers the old partnership, well, more like friendship they shared before the unfortunate events. Their constant antics, and banter, made him happy. Real happiness, that left him smiling all the time, and his smiles actually reaching his eyes, giving them a glint that made their green like emeralds.

He remembers showing up at her apartment to question her, and finding _him_ there instead. He remembers the fight that followed afterward, ending with himself not being the one dead, and then having her walk in. He remembers the look on her face, the hatred in her words, knowing he had lost his best friend.

He remembers her staying in Israel, and he remembers hating himself for being the reason of that.

He remembers missing her, but acting normal around the others. The smiles never reached his eyes like they had before, but he was sort of happy. He was happy enough to survive, even though he felt a spot in his heart where she should be, and he was painfully aware of it. Especially when he would look across the squad room to mess with her, and then realize she was not there.

He remembers Gibbs's words, "There were no survivors." He remembers then going into a daze, not wanting to believe it. And because of that stubbornness, he remembers the events leading up to him being tied in a chair in North Africa. He remembers telling her he 'couldn't live without you, I guess.' He remembers Saleem falling to the ground, knowing it was Gibbs's strike to kill him. He remembers the relief he felt turning the corner in that torture camp and seeing Gibbs himself. He barely remembers the applause walking into the squad room again. He remembers going straight to his desk, both his eyes on her. He remembers her being embraced by Abby, and not meeting his eyes if it killed her.

He remembers her avoiding him for a straight week, and it was almost as if she were not there again. He remembers finally talking to her in the men's bathroom, her rendezvous of choice. He remembers her sweet words, "What matters is that you had my back. That you have always had my back." He remembers her gentle kiss on his cheek, wanting to meet her lips with his but not having the courage to do so.

After that moment shared by only them in the bathroom, things slowly but surely came back to normal. He remembers finally being truly happy again, with all the laughing and elevator eyes.

**A/N: So, how am I doing? I'm excited to go on to the They Want and Then Things Happen part, but I need to make sure I'm doing well so far.**


	3. She Wants

**They Remember, They Want, Then Things Happen**

**A/N: Well, here we go with the want part. I'm a little bummed, no new NCIS for a few weeks again, but I'm still happy about the Christmas special. Well, here goes nothing.**

She Wants-

She wants their friendship to be more. She wants the seemingly meaningless flirting to be meaningful, and she wants them both to openly know it's meaningful.

She wants to put the past in the past, forgetting all the bad things shared between the two. Yet she also wants to never forget it, because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

She wants to be able to hug him without it being weird on anyone's means, and without being smacked by Gibbs. She wants to be the one he kisses goodnight _every_ night, and the first one he sees in the morning. She wants to know that they will never leave each other's side again, and that they will forever be together.

She wants to tell him how she really feels, something she should have done three or four years ago. Even though she felt that way about him that long ago, she wants the man he is finally becoming, the one who is kind of goofy, but finally learning how to be mature, not the man she first met, all sexual jokes and no seriousness about him.

She wants her life back, the one she had before the summer, with one major thing added. She wants him, more than she has ever wanted anything or anyone before.

**A/N: Alright, alright, before you guys flip out on me and say, oh my God, that's so not Ziva, think about it. We do not know that truly. She acts all strong, but on the inside she is just a woman. With emotions and thoughts just like every other woman.**


	4. He Wants

**They Remember, They Want, Then Things Happen**

**A/N: If there's anyone actually still reading this, here goes nothing. This is what Tony wants. I apologize for taking so long; I've been helping my sister move into a new house.**

**Disclaimer: The people aren't mine.**

He Wants-

He wants a lot of things... but if he could only have one thing for the rest of forever, he would choose her. He would never admit that though, and he hates himself for not having the guts.

He wants their flirty glances to have true meaning behind them, he's sick of just the lust. He wants to be able to tell her how strongly he feels for her. He wants to hug her, just to hug her. He wants to kiss her with true emotion, not an undercover mission kiss. He wants to get rid of Gibbs's God damned rule number 12, because it screws him over so much.

He wants more memories with her, good memories that will suppress the bad ones but not completely put them away, because those are the memories that tested how stronger their friendship truly is. He wants these memories to be better than the old good ones, because he wants them to be memories of them 'together', instead of just being good friends.

He wants to openly feel for her as much as he felt for Jeanne, perhaps and hopefully more even. He wants to be the one she turns to for all reasons, and he wants her to let him do the same. He wants her to know that he meant it when he said he "Couldn't live without you, I guess." He wants her to know that's how he'll always feel, and it's how he's always felt for four years now.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry if it's confusing or messy or anything, I was kinda getting lost in my own thoughts. Tell me what you think, if you guys want me to keep going or not. **


	5. Then Things Happen

**They Remember, They Want, Then Things Happen**

**A/N: I kind of feel bad for those who are still reading this; I haven't gotten around to do this next chapter. Partly because I'm lazy, but also because I didn't really know how to do this. I'll manage, and it's kind of going to be an improv story, but I'll make sure it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

What happens-

He looks up from his work one night in the squad room to look at her. They were the only ones in the room at the moment. _She's so beautiful._ Those were his only thoughts, but him being him, he couldn't admit that.

She feels his gaze on her. She can't help it. She has to look up; she has to meet his eyes. His amazing, stunning, emerald eyes that secretly melt her when he smiles and it reaches those eyes. She knew better to say so though, she did not want him or anyone else to take her as a stupid, giddy teenage girl. His stare was full of… was that longing? And awe. She couldn't help to think, and then hope not, that her eyes said the same. She did not want him to know how much she cared, she was afraid he did not feel the same way. Sure, his eyes said he was awed but that did not mean he _wanted_ her. Her thoughts then filled with the good times they had together before May, and a small smile subconsciously spread across her face.

Seeing her smile lit up his day, so he smiled back. But the smile also made him want her more, making him sad because he was positive that wouldn't happen. He then turned back to his work, it was almost eleven and it had to be done by midnight. It was difficult, his thoughts keeping trailing back to his partner, but he was doing his best not to look up.

"Tony, you are never so intent on your work. What is the matter?" and suddenly, she was behind him. _How the Hell does she do that?_

"Nothing Zee-vah, I am fine."

Her mind wandered to the last time she had heard those words come from his lips. After Jeanne had found out, he was clearly not fine, just as now. "You are not fine." She repeated the words. Leaning in, only about an inch from his face now, she whispered, "What is wrong?" She couldn't stand seeing him hurting. _I want to make his pain go away. Please, let that happen._

While staring in her deep chocolate eyes, it took everything he had not to crush his lips onto hers. "N-Nothing," he stuttered, surprised at his will.

Maybe it was her extreme want, or maybe it was the bit of her old self trying to mess with him, or maybe a bit of both, that made the next few seconds the best moment of either of their lives. Surprising him, and herself, she put her hands on his cheeks and placed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss, and soon enough their hunger was controlling them, fighting each other with their tongues. They split only because their need for air.

Breathing heavily, Tony managed to say, "Nothing's wrong now." This made her smile, and like a chain reaction, the smile was returned on his face. These smiles were so beautiful and genuinely bright, even the gray-haired fox that was originally going to kick their asses for what had just happened, had to let them have their moment.

**A/N: So…. Whatcha think? I actually kinda like this… I think.**


End file.
